To Sir, With Love
by Pslizy
Summary: One Shot, all human: "I met him on a Tuesday. It wasn't a remarkable day." Bx?, with a little lemon and quirkiness added. I hope you enjoy


**AN: So while I was at work today this popped into my head. I can't believe I was getting paid to write this. It's just a one-shot but I hope you enjoy, it also has the 2nd lemon I've ever written and I feel it went a lot better the second time around.**

**I really had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as me.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; I just like to play with them.**

**To Sir, with Love**

I met him on a Tuesday.

It wasn't a remarkable day. I had woken up like normal, completed my morning routine and left for work. I spent the day dealing with children who were stuck somewhere between adulthood and innocence that only a child could have.

I left the parking lot that day and headed home, fully prepared to continue the monotone routine I had developed over the past year

Fate, however, had other plans as my car crumbled under the weight of the mammoth truck that was tailing behind me.

Following correct road procedures I pulled off to the side, I turned off the ignition, put my emergency flashers on and began to leave the vehicle to gather the needed insurance information from the other participant.

As my foot hit the pavement I watched horrified as the obnoxious yellow monstrosity sped away.

I sat stupefied on the side of the road, one foot out of my car, hand on the door, clearly looking ready to exit but unable to complete the task.

Due to my frozen stature I missed the sound of the siren, I neglected to hear the motorcycle that came to a stop behind me, and was unaware of the footsteps that approached me. Needless to say I was shocked when a pair of black police issued shoes disrupted my stare down with the pavement. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes had dropped to the ground.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

I whipped my head up and looked at the tall man dressed in the black uniform.

"I witnessed what happened and was able to call the numbers on the license plate in. Someone should be picking him up shortly."

I still sat in silence moving nothing but my head and eyes. My arm and leg were beginning to become sore due to the unfamiliar positions they held, but I was unable to respond either physically or verbally to the stranger.

The man crouched down so his eyes were level with my own. He gently removed my hand from the door and set it in my lap. He then moved his hands to my hips and turned me so both of my feet were on the ground.

"Ma'am are you able to speak?"

I nodded my head, the first acknowledgment of him and his questions. I heard a small chuckle escape his lips, which I noticed were slightly cracked; my guess from the unusually hot June we were having.

"Can you tell me your name?"

I was still focused on his lips, wondering why he hadn't put chapstick on. Then I did a mental rundown of the contents of my purse trying to remember if I had put some in there. He had to repeat his question as I clearly was preoccupied with the health of his mouth.

"Isabella Swan" I mumbled, still trying to decipher if I threw the small cylinder into my purse this morning.

I decided when he started speaking that I should just look in the bag and see if the damn thing was in there. I twisted my upper body and reached for the brown bag sitting in the passenger seat. When the object was in my hands I corrected my position and placed the bag in my lap and began to rummage, still ignoring the words spoken by the police officer.

As if God himself was shinning down on me I found the glorious blue tub and thrust it into the man's face. This seemed to throw him off balance because he began to tilt backwards, but luckily caught himself using a hand on the ground and was able to center his body back to the crouching position he had been occupying.

"Miss Swan, are you sure you're alright?"

I thought for a moment, finally being able to focus now that he took hold of the chapstick. I remember the impact when the overgrown bee mobile hit my back bumper. I had lurched forward and the sudden movement combined with the restraint provided by my shoulder strap and then I snapped back. My head had forcefully hit the beaded seat cover that my brother had put in as a joke this past weekend.

"I hit my head."

He sighed and nodded. He turned his head to the right obviously aware of the newcomer I missed approaching.

"Hey man" a voice called.

"She said she hit her head, I think she's in shock."

No sooner had the words reached my ears, when a large man, who clearly had bowling balls surgically placed into his forearms, sat a bag down at my feet and began asking me questions. I would move my head for the appropriate response. He shined a light in my eyes and asked me to follow it. My thoughts however went back to wondering if the police officer had used my chapstick and if he had if he put it back into my purse. I wasn't sure if I wanted it back if he used it, but figured I could ask him if he had any diseases and depending on his answer I could act appropriately.

"Yeah man she looks likes she's got a concussion. Miss we're going to put you on the stretcher in the ambulance and take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

He left, I assume to gather the stretcher he mentioned. I did notice though that he didn't appear to need any chapstick which was good, since I loaned mine to the police officer and was still unsure if he had returned it or not.

"Miss Swan, the tow truck just got here, do you have anywhere you would like them to bring your car?"

I was about to answer when an oddly familiar voice broke through the fog that had taken up residence in my head.

"Bells? Shit, are you okay?"

I moved my eyes from the officer's lips, clearly noticing he in fact had not used my chapstick, to a pair of brown eyes set in a tanned face.

"Excuse me Seth do you know her?"

"Yeah man, this is my step-sister. I'll take her car to my garage. What hospital are you taking her too?"

"General" the muscle man stated. Now that he is lifting me I don't think there are bowling balls in there, maybe they are those hard exercise balls, because I think his arms are a little squishier than what a bowling ball would feel like.

"Okay good, um ask for Dr. Swan when you get there, he should be working right now."

I didn't hear any more of the conversation that flowed around me, not ever fully processing what was being said to begin with.

Beeping began to burrow into my sleeping mind. I started to reach over to turn the offending alarm off when I felt a small tug on the top of my hand.

"Whoa, easy there B."

I opened my eyes and looked at the green eyes of my brother, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing in my room, let alone my apartment. Before I could ask the question I took notice of the pristine white walls that did not belong in my bedroom. My walls were a light lime green. I then turned my head in the direction of the beeping and noticed the monitor that was attached to my hand; this was followed by my observation that there was an IV stuck to my hand.

I started to have a fuzzy recollection of recent events: chapstick, shoes, bowling balls, and an obnoxious yellow truck. BEADS!

"You Jackass! This is your fault."

My brother at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"I'm sorry B; I just put them in there as a joke. I didn't know you were going to get into a car accident and get a concussion from them."

"Edward, look at me. This is me; of course I'm going to get a concussion from your retaliation of my constant ragging about your lack of suaveness with the ladies from back in the day."

He let a small laugh go, before he turned into Dr. Swan and started running over my results: a concussion, which was a given and mild whiplash; all in all a very short list for me.

"Alright, I'm going to go get your discharge papers and then I'm taking you to my place so I can monitor you tonight."

I started to protest, but the devil that Edward Swan is, cut me off with additional arguments that shut me right up.

"I don't want to hear it, your car is smashed in the back and Seth took it to the garage to fix, and he said it wouldn't be ready for a few days at the soonest. Also, I already told Peter you were coming and he started cooking up a storm for you."

The car being out of commission wasn't what had me keeping my mouth shut it was Peter. He was my brother's life partner and had become my best friend over the years.

Edward was nine years older than me; I was a little surprise to my parents when I made my appearance. Unfortunately my surprise was too much for my mom and she had taken off. A few years after she left my dad started dating a local widow, Sue Clearwater and married her shortly after. Sue had her own son, Seth who was only five years my senior. However, he was still too old for me to really bond with plus he wanted to follow Edward around more than hang out with a four year old.

Edward brought Peter home when he was a sophomore in college. He was clearly nervous how our Dad and Seth would react. Dad is the epitome of a manly man and Seth was the one who idolized Edward. He didn't worry about Sue because she was a very generous and accepting woman and I was only eleven. Surprisingly Dad took it really well, in fact he said he had known for some time and was just waiting for Edward to feel comfortable enough to voice it. Seth had a little harder time, and took longer to adjust, but after a few long talks with both Dad and Edward the relationship turned to normal, except he didn't ask Edward for advice on girls any longer.

Peter won me over that weekend. While the rest of the family was having heart to hearts and what not, he played with me. We cooked together in order to help ease any tension that may be developing with the rest of the family. Throughout the years we just became closer, even though he was ten years older than me. He helped me get ready for prom and let me take sips of his wine at family functions when no one was looking. He even went apartment hunting with me, and then proceeded to help decorate it.

"Alright I'll go, but not for you, for Peter."

Edward just laughed and led me out of the room. He informed me that while the police had the license plate they still had not found the vehicle and were currently searching for the owner.

As we were leaving Edward left me in the hall to get the discharge papers for me to sig. As I was waiting a woman, Officer Brandon, informed me she needed to take my statement. When I finished Edward had come back and greeted the police officer and mentioned something about seeing her later that week.

"Her and her wife Kate try and make it over to Peter's and my house at least once a month for supper." He offered as an explanation, I just nodded and let him lead me to his car.

It had been a week since that Tuesday and in that week school had come to an end and I was given my summer reprieve. I decided to take this freedom and try and write the next great American novel.

Before I began and let my inner literary genius out I allowed myself to reflect on the past school year. It was my first year teaching after receiving my bachelor's degree in English and Secondary Education. I had been the new English teacher at North Seattle High. I felt it went alright, I had one student fail, I chose to believe that that meant the year was a success. This gave me the idea that a celebration was in order.

I went to my closet and dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a black wife beater and a pair of flip flops. I ran my fingers through my hair and gave myself a once over deciding it wouldn't be getting any better.

I had called Peter, but he said he was having supper with Edward, something that was a rarity since Edward's shifts had become longer and more frequent due to staffing changes at the hospital. I called Seth next and he said he had plans with his girlfriend. So with a deep breath I grabbed my keys and purse, locked up my apartment and made my way to the small bar that was located down the street, Eclipse.

I walked into the place and gave a small wave at James and sat on a stool at a corner of the bar.

"Hey Bella, been a while. Usual?"

I nodded and watched as he started mixing together the liquid gold that would become a long island iced tea. I indicated for him to start a tab for me while I perused the menu. I was in the middle of deciding whether to get the potato skins or a burger and fries when a small round item ran into my arm that was resting on the top of the bar. I glanced over and saw a small blue tube with the word "chapstick" written in cursive on the side.

"Thought you might be wantin' this back Miss Swan."

I looked up with hopes that the handsome southern drawl was attached to an equally handsome body. As my eyes moved from top to bottom I surmised that indeed the voice feet the man. He was leaning his lanky muscled form over the bar and I was unable to fully determine his height, only assuming he was well beyond my own five foot two inch frame. He had short blonde hair that had a small wave at the top. His face was oval shaped, but gave the air of being strong. I skipped his eyes to save them for last and moved to his shoulders and down his legs that were encased in a pair of dark blue jeans that hung a little low on his hips. He had a light blue button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and with the angle he was at I could see the top of a pair of grey underwear, however it was unknown if they were boxer briefs or straight briefs.

He cleared his throat, an obvious attempt to stop my ogling. My eyes shot to the panty wetting blue eyes that I had initially skipped. Getting locked into their depths I patted myself on the back for skipping them, or else I wouldn't have been able to see the rest of his assets.

"Bella" I blurted out; then proceeded to drop my head out of mortification. I hadn't said anything while observing his eatable body and the first thing I do is practically yell my name.

"Jasper" he said in a more appropriate volume and indicated towards the tube that was still resting next to my arm.

I looked down at it again trying to figure out why he was giving me chapstick. Instinctively I let my tongue peek out to run over my lips in an attempt to see if they were dry and if they were to solve that problem. I looked back up to Jasper and saw his eyes honed in on my mouth. He cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"Last week, you gave me your chapstick, I wanted to return it and say thank you."

I sat there confused for a moment before the events of last Tuesday came pouring through my mind. I had a fairly good understanding of what had happened and remembered that I was out of it, to put it mildly. I blushed when I realized that this was the police officer who had stopped to help me.

"Thank you for returning it." I mumbled, and he laughed loudly.

"You're more than welcome. I have to say it was nice to have someone so concerned with the state of my lips."

I looked at him mortified, wondering what exactly I had said out loud when I thought I was mostly mute during the whole interaction. He leaned down and placed his mouth close to my ear.

"And to answer your question, no I don't have any diseases."

This just caused the flush that had been developing on my face to spread to my whole body and intensify in shade. In an attempt to diffuse the situation known as my embarrassment I slammed the drink down and waved at James for another one.

Jasper took this as his cue to pull out the stool next to me and asked James for something to drink, I think it was a beer, I was to busy trying to finish the second glass in one gulp. When I realized that doing so would be impossible I looked over at James who was staring at me peculiarly

"Bella, did you want anything to eat?"

Jasper's voice broke me out of whatever I was in and I slowly nodded and pointed to the burger and fries on the menu.

Eventually Jasper and I began talking about things that did not revolve around the accident or my mental state that day. Don't ask me how because in all honesty I was so thankful for the chance to redeem myself to this man and prove I was a coherent adult that I didn't fully pay attention to what caused the change of conversation.

James approached the two of us who were currently discussing, or rather arguing, about what movie was a greater comedic masterpiece: Dodge ball or Anchorman. I was coming down on the side of Dodge ball, mainly because of my love of all things Vince Vaughn. Jasper had pointed out that he was also in Anchorman, but I argued the amount of screen time he had clearly put Dodge ball as the front.

"Last call guys."

I looked down at my watch and noted it was indeed 1:45 in the morning. I declined another drink and asked for my tab. James just shook his head.

"It was covered Bella, have a good night."

I looked at him perplexed because I don't remember paying for it and James on occasion has given me a free drink here or there, but I've never had five free or a meal free. I then noticed Jasper signing his receipt for his own tab. I caught the amount at the bottom and realized it was way over his beers and own burger. I began to dig in my purse for my wallet to give him cash to cover my half, but Jasper's words stopped me from my mission.

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

I simply nodded and took the hand he offered and let him lead me out the door and down the street.

Jasper's apartment was fairly close to my own, and I sent a silent prayer of thanks for that and my ability to hold my liquor so it won't be hard for me to get home later.

His home was simple, the main colors were black and white, a large leather couch and if it wasn't for Seth, Dad and Edward, the biggest TV I would have ever seen. I however didn't have much time to fully take in my surroundings because I was soon pushed against the door with his hands on my waist lifting me up and his mouth on mine.

I instinctually wrapped my legs around his hips and locked my ankles. He began to trail alternating kisses, licks and sucks from my jaw to my ear and down my neck. I pulled on his short hair with my hands and directed his mouth back to mine where our tongues began to fight for dominance.

I pushed my hips forward seeking some form of friction from him. His response was immediate as he moved his own hips so I was able to feel his denim covered erection.

"Oh… god…" I moaned embarrassingly from the bottom of my throat. However, what I found ridiculous only spurred the man further in his desire. Jasper removed us from our spot on the door and carried me somewhere. I was too busy pushing down on his hard cock to give myself some more delicious friction.

The mystery of our destination was solved quickly as he threw me un-ceremoniously on a very comfortable bed. My observation was shortly lived though, because he crawled over me and began pushing my shirt up as his mouth explored my new skin that was exposed. As he removed the material above my breasts he sucked the tip of my cloth covered mounds, paying equal attention to both breasts.

My own patience began to wear out as I sat up abruptly and crossed my arms, grabbing the hem and removed my shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. I quickly followed this be reaching my arm around my back and shed my black cotton bra as well.

During my stripping session Jasper had stood there silently observing. Before my bra straps had passed my wrists he removed his own shirt that I had unbuttoned when we were moving to his room. As both of our garments were off he was introducing himself to my girls without the barrier of cloth. I roamed my hands up and down his back and thrust my hips into his abdomen, my signal to him to move things along.

Jasper seemed to be a quick study as he sat up himself and began to open the button of my pants and lowered the zipper. He jumped off the bed and grabbed the tops of my jeans and removed them swiftly. As my ass returned to its resting spot on the bed I noticed an absence of my boy shorts; the sly fucker took them off with the pants.

I stopped him from re-taking his place over me on the bed and kneeled on the edge. I moved my mouth and tongue over his defined chest. I wasn't sure if he had a six pack, but I assumed so and only really registered the fact that he was hard. My lips continued to lower themselves past his belly button and followed the happy trail to the promised land.

I opened the button on his own jeans, and frowned when I saw there was no zipper hiding under the flap, but instead more buttons that seemed to be mocking me. I let out a small huff and went to work. He let out a grateful sigh as the restriction the buttons were causing on his dick was removed.

Before I was able to take a peek at the goods Jasper had me flat on my back again and was attacking my mouth with the same vigor I hope his rather large friend will be doing to my girly bits soon. I cradled his hips in between my thighs as our mouths continued to mold together. Jasper's hands began to massage my breasts with a firm amount of pressure. I took advantage of this position and raised my legs up so my feet and toes were able to pull his pants, and what I now knew were grey boxer briefs, down his legs. He took the next step and kicked them off the rest of the way.

Now completely void of clothing I reached my hand down to his hard cock and enclosed my fingers around it. He grunted in response "Fuck baby" and he then began making out with my neck. I was so focused on my own hands and his lips on my throat that I was pleasantly surprised when two fingers dipped inside my moist core.

"Fuck baby, this is for me isn't it?" Jasper growled next to my ears and then took the lobe into his mouth and bite. My response was to only moan loudly, which had a positive outcome if I must say so myself as he began to pump his fingers faster and harder.

He moved to sit on his heals, which caused me to let go of my new favorite toy. I pouted for a moment until he lowered his mouth to join his fingers in an effort to bring me to the brink of insanity. Jaspers mouth and hands need to be declared deadly weapons as I began to see the white stars of ecstasy.

Jasper continued to move his fingers in and out at a slow pace as I came down from my high. I propped myself up on my elbow and took my other hand to guide his mouth back to mine. He removed his hand from my pussy and grabbed the small foil package that was sitting on the bed that I hadn't noticed before. He once again sat on his heels and tore the condom wrapper open and rolled it onto my friend.

Hands reached for me and pulled my body so I was hovering over his kneeling one. Ever so slowly I positioned my core above his cock and took him in at a languorous pace. We both grunted and swore as our connection had him filling me to the hilt. Jasper raised me by my hips and moved me up and down his shaft a few times. Eventually he wrapped his arms around me and began to pay supple attention to my breasts with his mouth as I continued the pace he set with my arms holding his neck and head in place.

Soon our pace became frantic and there was no real rhyme or reason. Jasper lowered us to the bed with me under him and he began to thrust fast and hard.

"I need you to cum beautiful, can you do that for me."

I only nodded and felt my walls tighten as he hit that magic spot for the umpteenth time that night. I felt him pulse into the condom as I milked him. He lowered his head to the juncture of my shoulder and neck as he rocked us back and forth, bringing us both down from our orgasms.

Jasper encouraged me to partake in a long and lazy kiss. As he pulled out he placed a small kiss to my forehead. He got up and walked into the bathroom that appeared to be attached to his bedroom. He returned from cleaning up and picked me up, moving me to the middle of the bed as he pulled the covers down settling me on the mattress. He crawled in with me, covering us with his sheets and comforter. While we drifted off to sleep he kissed the top of my head and encaged me into his solid arms.

It took me a moment the next morning to get my bearings. I awoke to the smell of bacon and that in and of itself brought a smile to my face. The icing on the cake was not only being in the most comfortable creation ever made but also the memories of the previous night. I opened my eyes and took notice that the door was shut; I then preceded to flip on my stomach and burry my head in the pillows and squeal in all my girl glory.

I was not expecting the quiet chuckle by where there was supposed to be a closed door. I felt my face flush with heat as I moved the hair out of my eyes and looked sheepishly at the blonde man leaning on the door jamb holding two plates of eggs, bacon and I believe waffles.

I decided though that would not let this ruing what could be an amazing morning by letting my insecurities get the best of me. I gave Jasper a small smile and wave; he shook his head and came towards me with the warm plates.

"Scoot over lady."

I obliged his request and brought the sheet up with me and rested my back against the headboard.

"You want food right?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded my assent.

"Okay, none of that then." He stated as he pulled the sheet down exposing my breasts to him.

He gathered two pillows and set them on our laps so the heat from the plates wouldn't burn. The food was delicious and we enjoyed a very flirtatious breakfast. Unfortunately Jasper had a shift and needed to get ready to leave for work. I looked at the clock and noticed I was late for a lunch date with Peter.

Jasper brought me to his black Dodge Ram as he had insisted on driving me home, even though I had told him I could walk. He said that he wasn't raised that way and that he wanted to walk me to my door for a goodbye kiss; which he did. He said he had plans with some friends this evening, but that he would call me on his break to set up the date I had agreed to on the drive over. I smiled and gave him one more small peck and went into my apartment.

That afternoon I met Peter at the small café he had insisted that I try. After we ordered he gave me one appraising look.

"Alright little girl, spill."

So I did, I told him everything about the night before. He nodded and commented when appropriate and when I was done I waited for his overall opinion or advice.

"Ooh, you have it bad. Although the cop thing will definitely help get him on your Dad's side, Edward and Seth will be a different story. After Jacob those two have vowed to never let another penis near your whoo-ha again."

"But Peter, there has been one other penis' that have been in contact with my whoo-ha, and you know that."

He looked at me for a moment.

"Bella, I like my own penis and if I told your brothers that I helped get that last dick near you they would remove mine. Well, maybe not Edward but Seth definitely, Edward would probably bane me from his for a few days though."

"Okay, eww, you know I love you, and you are my best friend, but I do not want to hear you talking about your's or Edward's appendages ever, let alone in conjunction with each other."

Peter just laughed off my comment and we continued with our meal. He asked me to meet him and Edward at supper tonight. They were meeting one of Edward's friends and some others at Bella Italia. I readily agreed and it was decided that they would pick me up on the way.

The restaurant was a nicer place so I put on a small black dress that Peter and Edward insisted I have in my closet. It was a running joke now, anytime we went anywhere nice I had this on with a pair of ballet flats. This would be the reason my brother and his husband were now looking at me with little smiles tugging at the sides of their mouths.

The drive was uneventful; I took it from Edward's comments that Peter had indeed kept our lunchtime conversation and therefore my evening activities to himself.

"So Edward who are we meeting?" I asked, because Peter didn't really know this afternoon.

"Emmett McCarty, his wife Rosalie and her brother, I don't remember his name though."

I nodded absently and looked out the window as I watched us advance further into downtown of Seattle.

"Oh Bella, dad and Sue want to have supper with us all next weekend. Did you want to drive up with us or Seth?"

"I don't know, I might take myself if my car is ready. Seth said they were still waiting for one part to come in."

We pulled into the parking lot and Peter opened my door for me and put my arm through his as Edward led us into the restaurant. The hostess eyed both my brother and Peter appreciatively and scowled at me slightly while flipping her over processed strawberry blonde hair and telling Edward that our party was here. Peter, well being Peter, let go of my arm and leaned over Edward stated:

"Babe, I'm going to the bathroom quickly, you and your sister can go ahead of me."

Then he kissed him on the lips and squeezed his ass as he left to use the facilities. Edward's face tinged pink and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and indicated that the hostess should lead the way to our other dinner companions. She did this with wide eyes which caused me to snicker into Edward's side.

"Thank you" I heard Edward say as he pulled out a chair for me.

I took my seat and the first thing I noticed was the man sitting across from me and his large arms.

"Edward you didn't tell me bowling ball girl was your sister. Rosie this is the girl who said my arms looked like I had bowling balls inserted in them."

He laughed rather loudly while Edward and this Rosie attempted to hold their chuckles in. A smooth voice with a hint of a southern accent came into my ear.

"Fancy seeing you here darlin'."

I turned my head and felt my face flush as I looked into Jasper's blue eyes. I smiled shyly and said hello as Peter joined the party.

"So, introductions Rosalie, Emmett this is my husband Peter and we've already established my sister Bella."

Emmett cut in before Edward had a chance to try and remember Jasper's name.

"And this is Rosie's brother Jasper."

At the sound of his name Peter spit out the water that was currently in his mouth. Luckily, or I thought luckily, it went on the strawberry blonde who had introduced herself as Tanya. Peter had started to apologize until he saw who it was and asked for another napkin.

Dinner after that was awkward. Jasper figured out that Peter knew, but the rest of our party was clueless and it appeared Peter started a game of how much Bella will blush at underhanded comments. He whispered to me when Edward left to use the bathroom that he was up to twenty seven, and Jasper had to keep his laugh in each and every fucking time.

After the bill was settled Jasper offered to give me a ride home because it was "discovered" how close we lived near each other. Edward eyed him warily, but agreed none the less and kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

This time Jasper and I gave my kitchen a go as we were too impatient to make it to my bedroom.

The next few months went by rather quickly. Emmett spilled the beans about mine and Jasper's relationship to Edward when he was delivering a patient to the ER and Edward was on rotation. This prompted Edward to use his spare key, and let us just say that my big brother found me in a not so sisterly position on my kitchen counter.

It took Jasper a week for the swelling in his eye to go down, and another week for the color to return to normal.

After the run in with Edward, Jasper began to join us on our monthly trips to Forks for a day to spend time with Sue and Dad. On the second visit Peter and Edward announced that they were given the okay to adopt. The baby they were waiting for hadn't been born yet, but they knew it was a little boy. I don't think that I have ever seen my brother or Peter as happy as they were when they told us they would be getting their family.

Jasper had told me that the owner of the truck that had rear ended me on that fateful Tuesday was a Sam Uley. After speaking to him he said his wife's cousin was driving, but he had his insurance cover the repair job on my own vehicle as well as my medical bills. Sam had an alibi so he could not be charged with a hit and run. Jasper had informed me that there was a warrant out for the driver, but he never gave me the name.

On our sixth month anniversary Jasper took me to Eclipse, I know big spender, but it was us and I was okay with that. He then told me he forgot something at the station and had us leave early. When we were driving he pulled over on the side of the road and said he thought he heard something and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with the truck.

I thought he had been taking a long time so I got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side door where he was on the ground holding a round tube of chapstick with a diamond ring around it.

"Isabella Swan, this is the place where my life began. This little stick of lip balm changed my life. A beauty with brown eyes stole my heart here. I love you Bella and I would be honored if you agreed to share the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?"

Tears started flowing down my face as I nodded and whispered a quiet "yes."

Jasper had me in his arms in seconds and soon placed the ring on my finger.

Jasper and I were able to rein Peter in as well as Esme, Jasper's mother. We had a small ceremony in the back of the Cullen home in Seattle. It was perfect and beautiful to me with only family and friends, and our little nephew, Anthony.

The years went by and Jasper and I had our ups and downs, fights and make up sex, laughter and tears, but always love. We had three children in total, all boys: Brian, John and Andrew. Seth was the one who produced the only granddaughter for Charlie and Sue, Emily.

I had been with my love for forty-seven years when I passed. I wasn't sick and it wasn't traumatic, I left the world at night while in sleep.

Jasper followed a short time after on a Tuesday.


End file.
